Amour interdit
by Rui Li
Summary: Knuckles tombe secrètement en amour avec Tikal, mais le sort en décide autrement.
1. Le commencement

Amour interdit  
  
Nota : Raaaaaah, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ! Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle création : Amour interdit. Le titre évoque assez bien l'histoire, mais je me permet de ne pas en dire plus pour ne pas briser le 'punch' Toutefois, si vous êtes de bons observateurs, vous remarquerez que Knuckles et Tikal sont ensemble, ce qui est impossible, car Tikal a vécu il y a des siècles. Je suis désolée pour cet anachronisme, mais je me suis inspirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait il n'y a pas longtemps et quand je l'ai fait, je n'étais pas au courant. Anyway, ça mettera un peu d'originalité ^~^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !   
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de ce fan fiction ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont tous ©Sega et Remington est ©Archie.  
  
***  
  
20 :00. Le soleil se couche lentement sur l'île flottante. Le ciel se teinte de couleurs chaudes, puis se dégrade avec des couleurs froides. Comme tous les soirs, une cérémonie a lieu en l'honneur des Dieux protecteurs de l'île. Toute la tribu des 'echidnés' chante, danse, mange, sauf un, qui reste à l'écart à regarder ses semblables. Knuckles soupire. Il n'a jamais aimé les cérémonies. Il n'a jamais aimé les foules. En fait, il est anti-social et il le reconnaît. Les gens de sa tribu le voit très mal, car il ne s'exprime jamais. Certains le redoutent, même. Il est là, à côté de sa précieuse émeraude. Son émeraude représente toute sa vie, car il en est le protecteur. Il relêve les yeux quand il voit Tikal, la fille du chef, s'approcher lentement de lui.  
  
-Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demande-t-il  
  
-Je voulais simplement te demander pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à la cérémonie, répond lentement Tikal  
  
Knuckles ricane sarcastiquement.  
  
-Chère Tikal… tu le sais que je suis anti-social… Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à venir me voir et me demander de me bouger le cul de mon coin sombre pour aller te rejoindre, toi et les autres, alors que tu sais que je ne veux pas ?  
  
Tikal baisse les yeux, puis relève la tête aussitôt. Knuckles la regarde avec un air interrogateur.  
  
-Je suis désolée de te dire ça Knuckles, mais tu es vraiment ennuyant avec tes histoires de destinée à garder l'émeraude et avec ton anti-socialisme ! Tu as subi un choc mental quand tu étais jeune ou quoi ? Jamais quelqu'un de la tribu des echidnés n'a été aussi désagréable que toi! Quand vas-tu donc grandir et te décider à avoir une famille et des enfants ? Ton cas est vraiment pitoyable !  
  
Pour appuyer encore plus ses dires, Tikal le giffle violemment. Knuckles serre les dents, crispe les poings et la frappe du plus fort qu'il peut. Tikal tombe à terre. Elle tient solidement sa joue qui enfle lentement et regarde Knuckles avec un regard désespéré. Il a toujours son regard froid au visage avec son air de supériorité. La jeune fille se lève, le dévisage et retourne vers les autres echidnés. Knuckles la regarde sans rien dire. Cette fois, elle a été trop loin, pense-t-il.  
  
***  
  
Tikal tente de s'endormir, mais elle en est incapable. Le souvenir de Knuckles qui la frappe la hante. Elle essaie de tout oublier, mais elle en est incapable. Elle regrette un peu de lui avoir crié après, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait un peu raison. Mais tout de même… Tout à coup, elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne dit rien et ferme au plus vite les yeux.  
  
-Hey Tikal, n'aies pas peur, c'est moi, Knuckles…  
  
La voix calme de Knuckles lui fait presque peur. Il retire doucement sa main de sur son épaule et la regarde.  
  
-Aller, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Fais ça plus subtilement la prochaine fois…  
  
Tikal se décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Knuckles est là, assis à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la regarde en fesant un petit sourire forcé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle lentement en s'assoyant à côté de lui  
  
-Eh bien… je sais que ma fierté va chuter en disant cela, mais je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… je ne voulais pas vraiment te frapper, mais c'était plus fort que moi… tu vois, j'ai souvent de la misère à me contrôler… et je crois que cette fois-ci, j'ai frappé trop fort… J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour cet acte involontaire…  
  
Il semble sincère, pense Tikal.  
  
-D'accord… j'accepte tes excuses… dit-elle, la voix tremblante, je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir gifflé… moi… moi aussi, je me suis laissée emporter…  
  
Knuckles se force à lui faire un autre sourire. Tikal le remarque et lui en fait un en retour.  
  
-Et puis, continue-t-elle, ça aurait été stupide que je ne te pardonne pas… tu as toujours été un bon ami…  
  
Knuckles baisse la tête.  
  
-Bon, changeons de sujet… alors, comment vont tes relations avec les autres membres de la tribu ? demande-t-il  
  
-Pas mal je dois dire ! La plupart des gens me prennent pour une héroïne…  
  
-C'est ce que tu es, chère.  
  
Tikal rougit légèrement. Knuckles lui fait des compliments ? C'est la meilleure !  
  
-Et toi, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ? demande-t-elle  
  
-Eh bien… Rien de nouveau… Juste du vieux !  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Juste comme ça, tu as un copain ?  
  
-Quoi ? Non !  
  
-Tu as déjà eu des relations ?  
  
Tikal se met à rougir violemment. Pourquoi lui demande-t-il ça ?  
  
***  
  
Bleh, j'ai dû TOUT ré-envoyer mes chapitres, car je me suis rendue compte qu'ils étaient pleins de fautes. Gomen. Il y aura une description de chacun des personnages à la fin de chaque chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! ^~" 


	2. Trahison

Wé, voilà donc le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ! Ah, by the way, il serait possible que j'update rarement ce fan fiction car je suis présentement en train d'en écrire un autre... Bonne lecture !  
  
***  
  
-Eu, Knuckles, tu vois, c'est très gênant parler de ça avec la fille du chef de la tribu ! dit-elle en essayant de se faire toute petite  
  
-Devrais-je prendre ça pour un oui ?  
  
-Non !!  
  
-Hum, désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Je voulais simplement savoir.  
  
-Ce n'est rien… J'ai seulement été un peu surprise, c'est tout.  
  
Ils ne disent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils regardent le ciel qui est sombre et sans étoiles. Une vraie nuit noire. Après quelques minutes, Knuckles brise le silence.  
  
-Tikal ? Puise-je te dire quelque chose ? demande-t-il  
  
-Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
-Eh bien… tu me rends dingue, commence-t-il en s'approchant plus de Tikal, pour te dire la vérité, j'aime tout de ta personnalité, j'aime tout de ton corps, j'aime tout de toi, et enfin, je t'aime…  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se met à rougir. Tikal aussi, d'ailleurs.  
  
-V… vraiment ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix  
  
-Oui…  
  
Pour appuyer son dire, Knuckles prend le menton de Tikal entre ses doigts et l'embrasse tendrement.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Knuckles…  
  
Les mains de son amant se mettent à se balader un peu partout sur son corp ardant. Ses caresses deviennent de plus en plus osées et Tikal se rend compte de ses intentions. Toujours en s'embrassant, ils s'allongent sur l'herbe froide. Knuckles vient à la déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à retirer. La nuit flambante commence…  
  
***  
  
Knuckles ouvre lentement les yeux. Il cherche des yeux Tikal, mais ne la trouve pas. Il conclut qu'elle doit déjà être réveillée. Après quelques minutes, il entend des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers lui. Il sent quelqu'un le prendre par la peau du cou, puis le mettre sur ses deux pattes.  
  
-C'est quoi le problème ?! s'exclame Knuckles  
  
Devant lui se tient le chef Pachacamac, entouré de ses serviteurs. C'est en fait l'un d'eux qui le tient suspendu dans les airs.  
  
-Toi, Knuckles, gardien de l'émeraude mère, tu as commis un pêché mortel hier. Tu seras donc retiré de tes fonctions et tu seras banni de l'île flottante, dit lentement le chef  
  
-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! s'écrie Knuckles  
  
-Tu le sais très bien.  
  
-Non, je ne le sais pas ! Expliquez-vous !  
  
-D'accord. Tikal, viens par ici.  
  
Le jeune echidné sent son cœur se briser en mille miettes dans sa poitrine quand il voit Tikal s'approcher lentement vers son père, le regard triste. Elle ferme les yeux pendant quelques minutes, puis les ré-ouvrent.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! s'écrie Knuckles  
  
-Vois-tu, ma chère fille adorée m'a dit que tu l'avais obligée à avoir une relation avec toi, alors qu'elle était contre. Vois le pêché dans ton acte absurde…  
  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas Tikal ?!  
  
Tikal baisse les yeux, puis regarde Knuckles avec un regard implorant la pitié.  
  
-Ce que mon père dit est vrai… dit-elle lentement  
  
Knuckles reste là, la gueule béante, comme un pathétique poisson qui manque d'oxygène. Elle l'a trahi.  
  
-C'est impossible… murmure Knuckles  
  
-Alors, toi, protecteur de l'émeraude mère, admets ton pêché.  
  
Knuckles refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible.  
  
-Je… j'admet… dit-il en fermant les yeux  
  
-Bien. Maintenant, va-t-en, et ne reviens jamais.  
  
L'homme qui tient Knuckles le relâche sous les ordres du chef. Knuckles lance un regard circulaire à la foule, puis le pose sur Tikal. Sans plus tarder, il quitte l'île, le cœur gros.  
  
***  
  
La nuit commence à tomber sur la forêt. C'est là que Knuckles décide de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre qui est là, sur le sol. Il ferme les yeux et se met à penser à Tikal. Mais ses pensées sont interrompues par un bruissement dans les buissons. Il ouvre un œil. Devant lui se tient une sorte de chauve-souris avec un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Ouais ? C'est pourquoi ? demande Knuckles sur un ton ennuyé  
  
-Ça serait plus à moi de te demander ça ! Tu es sur mon territoire ! dit-elle  
  
-Ah super…  
  
***  
  
C'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre ^_^ Walà maintenant la description de Knuckles !  
  
Nom: Knuckles  
  
Âge: 16 ans  
  
Taille: 3.6 pieds  
  
Poids: 40 kg  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Rouge  
  
Couleur des yeux: Mauve  
  
Espèce: Echidné  
  
Particuliarité: A les jointures déformées, ce qu'il fait qu'il peut facilement grimper  
  
Caractéristiques: Naïf, courageux, droit, honnête, orgueilleux  
  
Description: Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Knuckles a toujours été le gardien de la Master Emerald. C'est sa destinée. Il a toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Tikal mais n'a jamais voulu lui avouer. Vu qu'il est très orgueilleux, il fera tout pour retourner sur l'île flottante et retrouver Tikal, même s'il en a été banni. 


	3. Le passé de Rouge

Yep, le troisième chapitre ! La description de Tikal se trouve à la fin ! Enjoy ^_^  
  
***  
  
-Allons ! Fais pas cette tête ! On ne se connaît même pas encore et tu me fais la gueule ! Ah oui, je m'appelle Rouge. Et toi ?  
  
-Knuckles… marmonne-t-il  
  
-Enchantée. Mais dis-moi, tu es un echidné, pas vrai ?  
  
-Mouais… un echidné banni de sa propre île…  
  
-À cause que tu as eu une relation avec la fille de chef. C'est ça ?  
  
Knuckles la regarde avec de gros yeux.  
  
-Comment ça tu sais ça ? s'étonne-t-il  
  
-Tu sais, moi je sais tout. Eh puis, tu n'es pas le seul qui a perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher… répond Rouge  
  
-Une autre histoire de cœur je suppose…  
  
-Bravo. Tu as bien deviné. Si tu veux, je peux te raconter cette histoire.  
  
-Mouais, comme tu veux…  
  
*** Flash back…  
  
La base spaciale ARK. C'est là où le docteur Gérald Robotnik faisait ses expériences il y a de cela bien des années. Il y avait même réussi à créer une forme de vie ultime, un hérisson noir nommé Shadow, pour se vanger des humains. La cause ? Personne ne l'a jamais su. L'état s'était rendu compte du danger de ses travaux et le scientifique dut mettre fin à ses travaux. L'armée élimina donc toutes les personnes qui y étaient associées. C'est comme ça que sa petite-fille, Maria, mourut. C'est à ça que Shadow pense en ce moment. Il regarde par les hublots, l'air rêveur. La fin est proche, se dit-il. Une sorte de tremblement le fait sortir de ses pensées. Il regarde autours de lui. Rien. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et une chauve-souris entre. Elle semble terrifiée.  
  
-Shadow ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclame-t-elle en reprenant son souffle  
  
-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il  
  
-Ça ne se voit pas ?! Je suis venue te chercher ! La base va exploser dans pas moins de cinq minutes !  
  
-Et qui te fait croire que j'ai le goût de m'enfuir ?  
  
-C'est… c'est complêtement absurde ce que tu dis ! Aller, tu dois venir !! s'écrie-t-elle en lui prenant la main  
  
Mais Shadow lui donne une claque sur la main et elle lâche prise. Elle le regarde avec des yeux implorants la pitié.  
  
-Aller, va-t-en, sinon tu vas exploser avec le reste de la base, dit-il calmement  
  
-Je m'en fiche ! Si tu restes, je reste !  
  
-Rouge, s'il-te-plaît, va-t-en, j'ai promi que je tiendrai ma promesse, même si je dois mourir…  
  
-On s'en fiche de cette promesse ! Le plus important, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Non, pas tout à fait…  
  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que Shadow s'entêtait à rester ici, alors que tout allait sauter d'une minute à l'autre ? Tout à coup, le système d'alarme commence à se faire entendre.  
  
-Vite Rouge ! Va-t-en ! s'écrie Shadow  
  
-Non ! Pas sans toi !  
  
-On s'en fiche de moi, va-t-en au plus vite !  
  
Il la pousse jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. Rouge se retourne, sans rien dire. Elle le dévisage pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne reste qu'une minute avant que tout explose.  
  
-Aller, je dois te quitter. N'aie pas peur pour moi, tout ira bien. C'est seulement un mauvais moment à passer, mais après, tout ira mieux que jamais. En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, je vais toujours t'aimer et je rêve au jour où on pourra enfin se revoir, quand tout sera fini. Maria m'avait dit la même chose avant de partir… Je tiendrai aussi cette deuxième promesse. Aller, va maintenant, dit-il en souriant faiblement  
  
Sur ce, Shadow referme la porte derrière lui, laissant Rouge toute seule. Les paroles du hérission résonnent toujours dans sa tête. C'est la première fois qu'elle le vit sourire. Elle doit y aller. Elle doit le faire pour Shadow. Lorsque le vaisseau décolle, elle regarde la base exploser en mille morceaux. Tout est fini.   
  
-Shadow… pense-t-elle  
  
*** Retour dans le présent  
  
-Il est mort pour celle qu'il aime… Et j'en suis presque jalouse… dit lentement Rouge en baissant les yeux  
  
-Au moins, il t'a dit que tu comptais pour lui, dit Knuckles sur un ton réconfortant  
  
-C'est ce que je me dis aussi… Mais c'est comme n'importe quoi, je m'ennuie terriblement de lui, et j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi chaque jour. C'est même un peu dommage qu'on s'entendait mal au début… Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu connais cette fille ?  
  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr… Depuis que je suis enfant.  
  
Rouge ne dit rien et le regarde en souriant. Il lui plaît fortement, par son caractère et aussi par son physique. Mais une promesse est une promesse, et puis, c'est mieux l'avoir comme ami, se dit-elle.  
  
-Est-ce que tu vas essayer d'aller la revoir un jour ? demande-t-elle  
  
***  
  
Wah, sorry si l'histoire ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle dans Sonic Adventure 2 ! ;_; Bon, y'en a probablement qui vont me demander si Knuckles et Rouge vont sortir ensemble. Je vais vous répondre sincèrement: NON, négatif ! Shadow x Rouge 4eva ! =P Bon, maintenant, place à Tikal... ! ^_^  
  
Nom: Tikal  
  
Âge: 14 ans  
  
Taille: 3.1 pieds  
  
Poids: 30 kg  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Orange  
  
Couleur des yeux: Bleu-mauve  
  
Espèce: Echidné  
  
Particuliarité: Possède des pouvoirs spirituels mais s'en sert rarement  
  
Caractéristiques: Menteuse, gentille, timide  
  
Description: Tikal veut être aimée par tout le monde, c'est pour ça qu'elle a tendance à mentir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a dénoncé Knuckles à son père, le chef de la tribu. Toutefois, malgré ce gros défaut, elle est très gentille. Elle est aussi timide et déteste faire les premiers pas. 


	4. Introduisons Sonic, Tails et Amy !

Hey oui, rien que pour vous, le quatrième chapitre ! Merci de laisser des reviews =P La description est toujours à la fin du chapitre ^_^  
  
***  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus si elle veut encore me voir. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a dénoncé au chef…  
  
-Si je serais toi, je continurais à espérer ! L'espoir est permi, après tout.  
  
Knuckles soupire et ferme les yeux. Toutes ces émotions lui donnent un sérieux mal de tête. Rouge le regarde sans rien dire et garde sa pitié pour elle. Après tout, elle aussi, a perdu quelqu'un de très cher.  
  
-Tu devrais aller en ville, la forêt n'est pas vraiment sécuritaire pour quelqu'un comme toi, suggère Rouge après un moment  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je ne sais pas me battre ? demande Knuckles en fronçant un sourcil  
  
-Pas du tout. C'est seulement plus sécuritaire, que tu saches te battre ou non.  
  
-Et pourquoi restes-tu ici, toi ?  
  
-Ma foi, tu en poses des questions ! Simplement parce que ici, tout le monde me connaît !  
  
-D'accord. Je te quitte. Au revoir.  
  
Sur ce, Knuckles se lève et quitte Rouge. Cependant, cette dernière le rattrape au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-Je pense que ça serait mieux que je t'accompagne ! s'exclame-t-elle en reprenant son souffle  
  
-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que ça me surprendrait que tu saches où est la ville !  
  
-Tu me prends pour un ignorant ou quoi ?!  
  
-Non, c'est seulement que je veux assurer ta sécurité !  
  
-Ouais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir…  
  
Ils continuent à marcher pendant environ une heure. Lorsque le soleil commence à se lever, ils atteignent la ville.  
  
-Voilà, nous y sommes, dit Rouge  
  
-Raaah, tu parlais de cette ville ! Bien sûr que je la connais; j'ai des amis qui y habitent ! s'exclame Knuckles  
  
-Désolée. Je ne savais pas.  
  
-Pourtant, tu m'as dit hier soir que tu savais tout.  
  
-Oublie ça ! Au fait, c'est qui tes amis qui habitent ici ?  
  
-Je devrais vraiment te le dire ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Sonic et Tails.  
  
-Waa ! Bien sûr que je les connais ! Tout le monde les connaît !  
  
-Ah bon.  
  
-Viens avec moi, on va aller les voir ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en s'élançant dans la rue  
  
-Attends moi !  
  
Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent en face d'une simple maison de briques bleues.  
  
-C'est ici ! s'exclame joyeusement Rouge  
  
Elle cogne à la porte et quelqu'un vient lui ouvrir. Un hérisson bleu et derrière lui se tient un renard roux avec deux queues.  
  
-C'est pourquoi ? demande le hérisson  
  
-Salut Sonic, ça fait longtemps ! dit Knuckles en souriant  
  
-Wah ! Knuckles ! Ça fait un bail ! s'exclame Sonic  
  
Le petit renard s'approche timidement de ses deux amis.  
  
-Salut Tails, dit Knuckles  
  
-Salut ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux…   
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
Knuckles commence donc à leur expliquer son histoire avec Tikal. Les deux autres semblent supris, mais ne disent rien et l'écoutent attentivement. Après quelques minutes, Sonic semble remarquer Rouge.  
  
-Encore tromatisée par la mort de cet impos… Shadow ?! demande-t-il  
  
-Tsss… ça ne vaut même pas la peine que tu poses cette question ! réplique-t-elle  
  
-Désolé ! Calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser !  
  
-Passe pour cette fois…  
  
Soudain, un bruit venant de dehors se fait entendre. Tout le monde sursaute.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'exclame Knuckles  
  
***  
  
Nom: Rouge  
  
Âge: 18 ans  
  
Taille: 3.4 pieds  
  
Poids: Iconnu  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Blanche et beige  
  
Couleur des yeux: Vert  
  
Espèce: Chauve-souris  
  
Particuliarité: Grâce à ses ailes, elle est capable de voler  
  
Caractéristiques: Voleuse, sympathique, battante  
  
Description: Rouge est une femme forte et battante. Elle est une chasseuse de trésors spécialisée dans les bijoux. Elle est très fascinée par son travail, car elle adore tout ce qui brille. Elle a perdu un de ses amis les plus chers lorsque celui-ci a explosé avec la colonie de l'espace ARK. 


	5. Problèmes avec Amy

Cinquième chapitre... enjoy !   
  
***  
  
-Ça ne me surprendrait pas que ce soit encore Eggman qui nous joue des tours… dit lentement Sonic  
  
-Oh non… j'espère pas… murmure Amy, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce  
  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et plusieurs 'robots' entrent dans la maison.  
  
-Merde ! Ça craint ! s'exclame Knuckles  
  
-On va devoir se battre ! dit Sonic en s'approchant des robots  
  
-Sonic ! Prends ça ! crie Tails en lui lançant un fusil  
  
Sonic l'attrape et tire sur un des robots, qui s'effondre sur le sol.  
  
-Ouais ! Bravo Sonic ! s'exclame Amy en sautant sur place  
  
-Prenez tous des armes et sortez dehors, on va devoir faire la guerre ! dit Tails en prenant un fusil  
  
Tous l'imitent et sortent dehors. Les robots y sont en quantité industrielle, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon.  
  
-On va se séparer, d'accord ? dit Sonic  
  
-D'accord, disent les autres  
  
-Je vais aller avec Tails, Amy et Rouge allez ensemble, et vu que je connais tes préférences de solitaire, tu seras seul, Knuckles.  
  
Tous acquiescent d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, moi et Tails, nous allons vers l'ouest, Amy et Rouge vers l'est et Knuckles, va vers le sud.  
  
Ils partent donc dans la direction dite par Sonic. Knuckles ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise dans tout ça. Surtout qu'il doit combattre avec une arme. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Soudain, un robot surgit devant lui. Knuckles prend son fusil et lui tire dessus. Il réussit à le détruire sans trop de mal. Soudain, il entend un cri venant de l'est. Il court le plus vite qu'il peut et voit Rouge, son fusil à la main tentant d'attaquer un robot et Amy, assise sur le sol en train de pleurer.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écrie Knuckles  
  
-Ah ! Knuckles ! J'suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! s'exclame Amy en se réfugiant dans ses bras  
  
-Eu ?  
  
-Cette petite pouffiasse n'est même pas capable de prendre un fusil dans ses mains ! s'écrie Rouge en s'approchant  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute ! Je hais la violence ! réplique Amy  
  
-C'est pas une raison ! On aurait pu se faire tuer par ta faute !  
  
-On se calme ! coupe Knuckles  
  
Il prend son fusil et commence à tirer sur les robots qui tombent un à un sur le sol.  
  
-Bon, tu vois, c'est pas chinois se servir d'un fusil ! s'écrie Rouge  
  
-J'veux pas tuer des gens ! s'exclame Amy en pleurant  
  
-Oh làlà… murmure Knuckles  
  
-Frappe-la, Knuckles ! dit Rouge  
  
-Rouge, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît…  
  
Il s'avance vers Amy et, d'un coup, la remet sur ses deux pattes. Amy renifle un peu et essuie ses yeux.  
  
-Bon, là, tu vas m'écouter Amy ! dit sérieusement Knuckles  
  
Amy hoche d'un signe de tête et baisse les yeux.  
  
-Même si tu n'aimes pas la violence, tu vas devoir quand même te battre. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou bien tu meurs ici. Tu as le choix. Il te reste seulement à faire le bon.  
  
-D'accord… Alors je tuerai… murmure-t-elle doucement  
  
-Bon ! Enfin ! s'exclame Rouge  
  
-Rouge, silence ! ordonne Knuckles  
  
-Ouais ouais…  
  
-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois finir ma 'mission' ! dit Knuckles, alors à plus tard les filles !  
  
-À plus tard !  
  
Sur ce, Knuckles continue sa route. Toutefois, il n'est pas rassuré de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir arriver à Amy. Elle est sensible et n'ose pas se défendre, elle ne pourra donc pas survivre.  
  
-Quelque chose cloche chez elle, pense-t-il  
  
Puis, il oublie cette idée, car aucune jeune fille de douze ans pourrait faire de mal à une mouche. Il décide de s'arrêter un instant dans le parc. Il commence à repenser à Tikal, et ça le fait rougir. Il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire, et surtout, si elle pense toujours à lui. Mais sûrement pas, si elle l'a dénoncé à son père. Toutefois, il se jure qu'un jour, il reviendra sur l'île flottante pour la revoir. Le jour où cette planète ne sera plus infectée de robots… Il se relève et continue sa route. Alors qu'il veut sortir du parc, une dizaine de robots se met devant lui pour lui bloquer la route. Knuckles soupire et prend son fusil. Cependant, un robot réussit à l'attaquer et Knuckles échappe son fusil, qui tombe par terre.  
  
***  
  
Nom: Sonic  
  
Âge: 15 ans  
  
Taille: 3.3 pieds  
  
Poids: 35 kg  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Bleue  
  
Couleur des yeux: Vert  
  
Espèce: Hérisson  
  
Particuliarité: Peut franchir d'incroyables vitesses seulement en courrant  
  
Caractéristiques: Soupe au lait, vantard, immature, souriant  
  
Description: Sonic est un hérission drôlement rapide. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et n'a aucune peur. Pour lui, il faut profiter de la vie au max sans se soucier du danger. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Cependant, il est immature et frais, ce qui fait de lui une personne peu fréquentable. Mais il a aussi un grand coeur d'or. 


	6. Dénouement

En regardant le nombre de pages que j'ai écrit, je me suis rendue compte que je pourrais faire environ 15 chapitres en tout. Pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'à mon sixième; ce qui veut dire que les choses ont encore le temps de changer !  
  
***  
  
-Merde, j'suis maudit ! pense-t-il  
  
Il tente de donner un coup de poing à un robot, mais il se fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il essaie de récupérer son fusil, mais sans succès puisqu'un robot lui a déjà pris.  
  
-Je ne peux tout de même pas fuir sans ravoir eu mon fusil, pense-t-il   
  
Il s'élance à nouveau sur le robot et réussit à lui prendre le fusil. Il commence à tirer dessus. Mais le robot est coriace. Knuckles soupire et décide de fuir. Les robots le suivent, comme il s'en doutait. Après avoir couru au moins cinq minutes, il recontre Sonic et Tails.  
  
-Oh my God ! Que Dieu vous bénît ! s'exclame-t-il  
  
-Comment ça ? demande Tails sans rien comprendre  
  
-Il y a des robots qui me courent après depuis au moins cinq minutes, explique Knuckles  
  
-Ouais, je vois ça, dit Sonic en pointant derrière Knuckles  
  
-Argh !  
  
-Pas de panique ! le rassure Tails  
  
Les deux compagnons prennent leur fusil et en moins de deux minutes, les robots sont morts.  
  
-Oufff… moi je croyais que j'allais y rester ! s'exclame Knuckles  
  
-Bah, c'est plus facile quand on est deux ! dit Sonic  
  
-J'vois ça…  
  
-Au fait, tu as vu Amy et Rouge ? demande Tails  
  
-Je les ai vu tout à l'heure, il y a une heure environ.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Je préfère pas en parler…  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Knuckles soupire. Au moment présent, il se demande ce qu'elles sont en train de faire. Il craint que quelque chose leur arrive.  
  
-Je… je crois que je vais vous quitter… dit-il, la voix tremblante  
  
-Ok, nous aussi on va continuer le 'ménage' de la ville ! dit Sonic en lui souriant  
  
Il part donc, suivit de près de Tails. Knuckles, lui, part dans la direction opposée. Il doit aller voir Amy et Rouge, pour savoir si tout est sous contrôle.  
  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… pense-t-il  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il commence à marcher plus rapidement.  
  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis si stressé ? se demande-t-il, après tout, elles sont assez grandes pour se défendre seules !  
  
Sur son chemin, il doit tuer plusieurs robots qui s'attaquent à lui. Il cherche pendant plusieurs minutes les deux filles, mais ne les trouve pas.  
  
-Merde, où sont-elles ?  
  
Soudain, il entend des bruits venant d'un tunnel souterrain. Il s'approche doucement et regarde. Amy et Rouge sont là, mais Knuckles n'est pas capable d'entendre ce qu'elles disent. Il s'approche encore un peu plus. Il commence à percevoir quelques mots.  
  
-Alors Rouge the bat, tu te sens bernée, pas vrai ? dit Amy d'un ton bizarre  
  
-Bernée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?  
  
-Eh bien… j'ai pas vraiment aimé quand tu as ri de moi devant Knuckles…  
  
-Et après ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre toute seule…  
  
-Tu crois ça ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-Très bien. Si tu n'aurais pas été aussi entêtée que ça quand on était dans la colonie ARK, peut-être que Shadow serait encore vivant !  
  
-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !  
  
-Je ne vais surtout pas m'en empêcher ! Tu sais, il ne t'aimait même pas. Ça se voyait dans son regard, et puis, qui aurait voulu de toi ?  
  
-Ta gueule ! Ce que tu dis est complêtement faux ! Tu es simplement jalouse de moi !  
  
-Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas jalouse, contrairement à toi qui étais jalouse de Maria. Et je crois que Shadow s'en est rendu compte… Héhéhé…  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? se demande Knuckles en s'approchant un peu plus  
  
-Shadow m'a promit qu'il allait toujours m'aimer, n'essaies pas de le nier ! s'écrie Rouge  
  
-Pfff… il est mort, comment vas-tu le savoir qu'il a tenu sa promesse ? demande Amy  
  
-J'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il va la tenir !  
  
***  
  
Nom: Miles "Tails" Prower  
  
Âge: 8 ans  
  
Taille: 2.6 pieds  
  
Poids: 20 kg  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Rousse  
  
Couleur des yeux: Bleue  
  
Espèce: Renard  
  
Particuliarité: Peut facilement voler grâce à ses deux queues  
  
Caractéristiques: Sociable, intelligent, serviable  
  
Description: Malgré son jeune âge, Tails est un véritable génie de la mécanique. Il réussit à créer d'incroyables machines sans misère. Le jeune renard a été recueilli par Sonic quand ses parents l'ont abandonné à cause de ses deux queues. Toutefois, la raison pour laquelle Tails a deux queues est encore inexpliquée. 


	7. Meurtres

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir… dit Amy en baissant les yeux  
  
-Hum ?  
  
Amy sort lentement son fusil et le pointe vers Rouge.  
  
-Alors ? Tu te sens bernée ?  
  
-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?!  
  
-Bien sûr que je vais le faire…  
  
Un sourire malsain se dessine sur le visage d'Amy.  
  
-Merde, double trouble ! se dit Knuckles  
  
-Adieu, Rouge the bat ! s'écrie Amy en appuyant sur la gâchette de son fusil  
  
Rouge reçoit la balle en plein dans le cœur. Elle s'éfondre lourdement sur le sol. Amy se met à rire d'un rire diabolique.  
  
-Tiens, va brûler en enfer avec ton Shadow ! Ça te fera du bien !  
  
-Pétasse ! s'écrie Knuckles en sortant de sa cachette  
  
-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclame Amy  
  
-Peu importe ! C'est quoi ton problème de l'avoir tuée ?!  
  
-Ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique, tu as sûrement tout compris quand tu nous espionnais !  
  
-T'es qu'une connasse ! s'écrit Knuckles en prenant son fusil  
  
-On se calme, cher ! dit Amy en pointant le sien vers Knuckles  
  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur, je sais que tu n'as pas le courage de tirer.  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois !  
  
Au moment où elle veut tirer, Knuckles, plus rapide qu'elle, lui donne un coup de poing et elle échappe son fusil. Knuckles le saisit aussitôt.  
  
-Alors ? dit Knuckles pour la narguer  
  
-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Bien sûr que je vais le faire, après tout, tu ne t'es pas gênée avec Rouge…  
  
-Mais… mais…  
  
-Pff… ferme-la. Et va brûler en enfer !  
  
Sur ce, Knuckles lui donne le coup de grâce. Amy s'éfondre par terre, à côté de Rouge. Son cœur est atteint.  
  
-Merde… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! s'écrie Knuckles, je l'ai tuée ! J'suis un assassin !  
  
Il regarde lentement autours de lui.  
  
-Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire… pense-t-il  
  
Au moment où il va se suicider, il repense à Tikal.  
  
-Non… je ne peux pas le faire… je dois la revoir…   
  
Il baisse son fusil et regarde les deux cadavres qui sont devant lui.  
  
-Elles sont mortes, oui, mais elles sont dans un monde meilleur en ce moment. J'irai les rejoindre, mais pas tout de suite. Je dois retrouver Tikal et je dois aider Sonic et Tails.  
  
Sur ce, il sort du tunnel souterrain et reprend sa route. Il n'en parlera pas tout de suite à Sonic à Tails. Plus tard…  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de course, il rejoint ses deux amis.  
  
-Alors ? Tu les as trouvées ? demande Sonic  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Eh bien, Rouge et Amy !  
  
-Eu…  
  
-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
  
-C'est que…  
  
-Elles sont…  
  
-…oui…  
  
Les yeux de Sonic s'élargissent.   
  
-Vraiment ? s'écrie-t-il  
  
-Oui, Amy a tué Rouge, et…  
  
-Et… ?  
  
-… j'ai tué Amy…  
  
-QUOI ?!!!  
  
-Je sais… j'suis un assassin… je n'aurais pas dû…  
  
***  
  
Nom: Amy Rose  
  
Âge: 12 ans  
  
Taille: 2.9 pieds  
  
Poids: Inconnu  
  
Couleur de la fourrue: Rose  
  
Couleur des yeux: Vert  
  
Espèce: Hérisson  
  
Particuliarité: Maîtrise le "Piko Piko Hammer"  
  
Caractéristiques: Hypocrite, peureuse, enjouée, dépendante  
  
Description: Malgré son apparence d'une petite fille sage, Amy est une véritable tornade. Elle est peureuse et très dépendante. Elle déteste la violence, mais dans le fond, elle cache bien son jeu. À ajouter qu'elle adore pleurnicher et s'accrocher aux bras des mecs qu'elle voit (exemple: Knuckles). 


	8. Introduisons Remington !

***  
  
Sonic ne dit rien.  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…  
  
-J'suis vraiment désolé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…  
  
-Ok, on n'en parle plus.  
  
Knuckles lui lance un regard désespéré. Soudain, un robot surgi derrière lui sans qu'il ne peut le voir. Le robot le tire par derrière et Knuckles tombe par terre. Tails et Sonic poussent un cri horrifié. Ils tentent de 'tuer' le robot, mais peine perdue, car il semble résister aux tirs. Voyant que c'est impossible, ils se sauvent tous les trois en courant…  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur Angel Island…  
  
-Dis-moi, T-Chan, on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse…  
  
Tikal lève les yeux et regarde le jeune homme qui se tient devant elle. Fourrure brune foncée, 'cheveux' noirs, yeux bleus avec un manteau et un chapeau vert.  
  
-Sergent… dit faiblement Tikal en baissant les yeux  
  
-S'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Remington ! J'peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demande-t-il  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, dit la jeune femme en laissant une place sur le banc  
  
-Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire…  
  
-C'est à propos de Knuckles, non ?  
  
Tikal hoche tristement la tête.  
  
-Tu l'aimais ?  
  
-Non ! Enfin… je ne crois pas…  
  
-Uh ? Alors pourquoi tu as fait la chose avec lui ?  
  
-Parce qu'il m'a prise par surprise, il m'a embrassé et ensuite, il a commencé à… à… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
-Mouais, dit le jeune sergent en retirant son chapeau, ça répond à ma question. Sorry de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise !  
  
-Ce n'est rien…  
  
Elle jète un coup d'œil furtif à Remington qui est perdu dans ses pensées. Elle fait un sourire gêné, puis se lève.  
  
-Où tu vas ? demande le jeune sergent  
  
-Je rentre chez moi…  
  
-Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner !  
  
Sur ce, les deux amis se dirigent vers la 'hutte' où Tikal habite. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Remington lui souhaîte 'bonne nuit' et ils se quittent. Tikal rentre chez elle, l'esprit tourmenté. Son père s'approche d'elle, l'air furieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, père ? demande Tikal  
  
-Petite garce !!!!!!! Au lieu de rester toujours en compagnie de vauriens, tu pourrais un peu t'informer auprès des gens sensés ! Il y a une guerre en bas, et si ça continue comme ça, l'île flottante va se faire attaquer !!!! tonne-t-il  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse contre ça ?  
  
-Absolument rien !! Mais le problème, c'est que j'en ai carrément marre de toujours te voir trainer avec des bons à rien partout, sans pudeur ! Tu n'es pas digne de me succéder !!  
  
-Je m'en fiche de ne pas vous succéder !! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie privée !!!  
  
Sur ce, elle sort de chez elle au pas de course et court jusqu'au grand parc qui se trouve proche. Là-bas, elle s'asseoit sur l'herbe fraîche, prend sa tête à deux mains et commence à pleurer. Elle sursaute quand elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourne et affiche de grands yeux.  
  
-Yo ! dit Remington en souriant  
  
-Ne me regardes pas ! s'exclame Tikal  
  
-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?  
  
-Va-t-en !  
  
Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et dit :  
  
-D'accord. À plus.  
  
-Non, reste ! s'exclame Tikal  
  
-Décides-toi…  
  
-Reste… s'il-te-plaît…  
  
Remington s'asseoit en soupirant.  
  
-Alors, vas-y, vide ton cœur, je t'écoute… dit-il  
  
Tikal hésite un moment, s'essuie les yeux, puis lui dit :  
  
-C'est à cause de mon père… il me déteste…  
  
***  
  
Nom: Remington  
  
Âge: 20 ans  
  
Taille: 3.7 pieds  
  
Poids: 45 kg  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Brune  
  
Couleur des yeux: Noire  
  
Espèce: Échidné  
  
Particuliarité: Sait très bien se défendre  
  
Caractéristiques: Renfermé, timide, brave, droit  
  
Description: Remington est l'un des plus hauts placés de la "police" sur l'île flottante. Il est très courageux et il sait très bien se défendre. Il a souvent des sautes d'humeur: parfois il peut être de bonne humeur, et tout de suite après, infréquentable. Il cache aussi un horrible passé qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler. 


	9. Querelles

***  
  
-Voyons ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je suis sincère.  
  
-Ah… et pourquoi te déteste-t-il ?  
  
-Parce que je traîne toujours avec des 'vauriens' comme il dit… comme toi et… Knuckles…  
  
-Hum… je sais que c'est chiant, mais tu peux te compter chanceuse d'avoir encore ton père, parce que ce n'est pas mon cas…  
  
Les yeux de Tikal s'agrandissent.  
  
-Ton père… est mort ? dit-elle faiblement  
  
Remington hoche faiblement la tête.  
  
-C'est terrible ! s'exclame Tikal  
  
-Ouais… surtout que je n'avais que quatre ans…  
  
-Comment est-il mort ?  
  
-Sur le champ de bataille… quand il a eu une guerre sur l'île flottante…  
  
-Je suis désolée… dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son ami  
  
-Je t'en prie, dit-il en retirant sa main  
  
-Uh ?  
  
-Laisse. C'est seulement que je ne me sens pas totalement à l'aise avec les femmes…  
  
-Oh ! Tu es homosexuel !   
  
-Errrrrrrrrrrrr non plus… je suis à aucun des deux.  
  
-Comment ça ? Tu as eu une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal terminée ?  
  
-Non pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais eu le béguin pour quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules  
  
-Jamais.  
  
-Bizarre. Et tu aimerais ça avoir une petite amie ?  
  
-Je ne pense pas.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Bah, qui voudrait de moi anyway ?  
  
-Uh, je ne sais pas… Mais moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un copain…  
  
-Tu as Knuckles.  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon copain !  
  
-Désolé !  
  
-Ce n'est rien… au fait… j'aurais quelque chose à te demander…  
  
-Vas-y.  
  
-J'aimerais ça qu'on fasse plus souvent des choses ensemble…  
  
Elle se sent rougir en disant ça.  
  
-Quelle sorte de choses ?  
  
-Crétin ! Laisse tomber ! s'écrie-t-elle  
  
Elle se lève, le giffle, puis le quitte. Le pauvre reste là, sans rien dire, pendant un moment. De son côté, Tikal a le goût de commettre un meurtre. Tout le monde l'énerve ! D'abord Knuckles, ensuite son père, puis Remington. Qui ça sera après ?!  
  
Le lendemain soir…  
  
C'est la cérémonie quotidienne en l'honneur des Dieux protecteurs de l'île. Tout le monde fait la fête. À part deux echidnés : Tikal et Remington. Les deux restent chacun de leur côté et se boudent. Toutefois, après avoir réfléchie un moment, Tikal se lève et va rejoindre son 'ami'. Lorsqu'elle arrive, ce dernier ne la regarde même pas.  
  
-Désolée… pour hier… dit-elle simplement  
  
Il ne la regarde toujours pas.  
  
-Eh ! Je t'ai parlé !  
  
Cette fois-ci, il lève les yeux et la regarde :  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Je m'excuse pour hier ! dit-elle sèchement  
  
-Ah, c'est rien.  
  
-Je t'ai frappé mais tu n'as même pas riposté. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que je ne frappe pas les filles.  
  
-Ah, monsieur est sexiste en plus !  
  
***  
  
Nom: Shadow  
  
Âge: 50 ans, mais physiquement, 18  
  
Taille: 3.3 pieds  
  
Poids: Inconnu  
  
Couleur de la fourrure: Noire, rouge et blanche  
  
Couleur des yeux: Rouge  
  
Espèce: Hérission  
  
Particuliarité: Maître le "Chaos Control"  
  
Caractéristiques: Froid, méchant, renfermé  
  
Description: Shadow est la forme de vie ultime créée par le professeur Gérald. Quand il était encore sur ARK, sa seule amie était la petite fille du professeur, Maria. Il l'aimait beaucoup et fut totalement tromatisé quand elle mourru. Mais il lui a promis de se vanger... 


	10. Fleur de cerisier

***  
  
-Pas du tout.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me frapper ?  
  
-Bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens.  
  
Le jeune echidné se lève, soupire et balance un coup de poing vers Tikal. Celle-ci n'a pas le temps de l'esquiver et tombe sur le sol en gémissant.  
  
-Aïe, aïe, aïe ! s'exclame-t-elle  
  
-Désolé, mais tu as insisté. Aller, je vais t'aider.  
  
Sur ce, il lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever. La jeune fille se relève avec peine en se frottant la joue. Puis, elle se tient accrochée à son bras pour ne pas tomber.  
  
-Hey, encore désolé !   
  
-Ça va, je te pardonne…  
  
Sur ce, elle lui fait un beau sourire. Le pauvre se met à rougir, bafouille quelques mots incompréhensibles puis se tait.  
  
-On ferait mieux de rentrer, la cérémonie est presque terminée, suggère Tikal  
  
-Ouais, bonne idée.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, il sent Tikal saisir son bras. Il se retourne et arrive face à face avec Tikal. Celle-ci lui pose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres et lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-Eu… eu… bonne… nuit ! s'écrie Remington en s'enfuyant à la course  
  
Tikal reste là, bouche-bée par ce qu'il vient de faire.   
  
-Si Knuckles savait ça… pense-t-il en arrêtant de courir  
  
Il se sent tout drôle après cet 'incident' voulu. Ça semblait si sincère…  
  
Plus tard, le lendemain matin, vers cinq heures, Tikal sort doucement de chez elle et court vers le parc qui se trouve près de chez elle. Il est désert, comme elle le pensait. Elle s'assoit lentement et prend une fleur dans ses mains.  
  
-Tiens, on dirait que toi aussi tu aimes les fleurs de cerisier !  
  
Tikal se retourne vivement. Remington se tient derrière elle, tout souriant.   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?! s'exclame Tikal  
  
-Je te renvoie la question.  
  
-Eh bien, je n'étais plus capable de dormir. Et j'avais le goût d'être seule pendant un moment. Mais je crois que c'est impossible.  
  
-Désolé, j'vais m'en aller si je te dérange !  
  
-Non, tu peux rester. Aller, viens t'asseoir…  
  
Le jeune sergent soupire et s'assoit à côté de Tikal. Il regarde avec fascination la fleur que le jeune fille a dans les mains.  
  
-J'adore ces fleurs, commence-t-il, elles sont comme moi, solitaires, mystérieuses et elles semblent elles aussi chercher un but dans leur vie.  
  
-Et elles sont magnifiques, comme toi ! dit Tikal sur un air moqueur en lui adressant un clin d'oeil  
  
-Eu, ouais, si tu le dis, marmonne-t-il nerveusement en se grattant le derrière de la tête  
  
Toujours en souriant, Tikal baisse les yeux sur sa fleur. Puis, elle reprend :  
  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es ici présentement !  
  
-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Hé hé. En fait, peu de gens le savent, mais je suis un bouncer. Le jour, je suis un flic, mais la nuit, je suis un bouncer. (traduction : videur de boîte de nuit. Entre autre, ces gens-là sont chargés de mettre dehors les gens indésirables. Merci, Hachette 1991 !)  
  
-Quoi !! Mais c'est dangereux ce travail-là !   
  
-Pas plus qu'être flic…  
  
Ils se taisent pendant plusieurs minutes. Le vent fait tomber plusieurs pétales de fleur de cerisier sur les deux amis qui restent là, sans bouger. Un frisson parcourt Tikal et elle s'appuit sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle saisit lentement sa main et lui dit sur un ton doux :  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sauvé hier soir ?  
  
-Eum… c'était tellement inattendu… je ne savais pas comment réagir… ça semblait si sincère… tu le sais que j'suis mal à l'aise avec ce genre de truc…  
  
-Sincère ? Et bien oui, ça l'était.  
  
-UuuuHHHHhhhh ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?  
  
-Voudrais-tu que je sois ta petite-amie ?  
  
Le pauvre affiche de grands yeux et devient rouge comme une tomate.  
  
-M…m… moi !? s'étonne-t-il  
  
-Oui…  
  
-Woh, wait a minute ! Toi, la jeune fille mignonne, gentille et enthousiaste, tu veux de moi, le sale bâtard, affreux, inaccessible et bête ??  
  
-Oui… je viens de te le dire… alors, tu veux ou pas ?  
  
*** 


	11. Bonheur total

***  
  
-Uhh… je ne sais pas… bien sûr, je t'adore, mais on est le contraire l'un de l'autre, ça me surprendrait que ça dûr longtemps notre relation !  
  
-Apprécions-la le temps qu'elle durera…  
  
-Euuu bon d'accord, j'accepte…  
  
-Génial !  
  
Sur ce, elle saisit la tête de son copain et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Ça prend quelques secondes à Remington avant de lui rendre.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ton père va dire de tout ça ? demande-t-il  
  
-On s'en fiche de ce vieux fou… de toute façon, il déteste tout ce que je fais…  
  
-Si tu le dis…  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée. Hé hé, tu voudrais venir chez moi ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas !  
  
Ils se lèvent donc et se dirigent vers la maison de Remington. En chemin, Tikal lui saisit doucement la main et sourit. Le pauvre ne peut pas se retenir et se met à rougir, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille. Son geste la fait bien rire, ce qui gêne encore plus Remington. Pour son grand bonheur, ils arrivent enfin chez lui.  
  
-Si ça ne te dérange pas, on va aller dans ma chambre car je n'ai pas le goût de voir mes stupides cousins… dit-il  
  
-Pas de problème, assure Tikal  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrent, Remington prend la main de Tikal et se dépêche à monter au deuxième étage. Il la pousse dans sa chambre et referme aussitôt la porte en prenant bien soin de la barrer à double tour.  
  
-Ouff… j'ai eu peur ! s'exclame-t-il  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tes cousins, pour que tu te précipites aussi sauvagement dans ta chambre ?  
  
-C'est des imbéciles, c'est tout. Ils sont tout le temps sur mon dos. Inutile d'en rajouter.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu as le goût de faire ?  
  
-Eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment…  
  
Elle jette un regard circulaire à la chambre, puis son regard se pose sur son petit copain. Celui-ci la regarde bizarrement. Doucement, elle s'approche de lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Elle saisit aussitôt la tête du pauvre Remington et l'embrasse pleinement. Tellement qu'il doit se reculer pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Oufffff ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Tikal ?! s'exclame-t-il  
  
-Voyons Remmy, ne t'excite pas pour autant… dit-elle en fesant un sourire charmeur  
  
-Comment ça m'exciter ?! J'm'excite pas du tout !  
  
-On dirait que tu te mens à toi-même… murmure Tikal en pointant l'entre-jambe de Remington  
  
Ce dernier se met à rougir de honte et essaie de bafouiller quelque chose afin de se démerder de sa situation :  
  
-Je… je… c'est… enfin… tu… non… whate'er… arg !… oublie… ça… c'est pas… ce que tu penses !  
  
-Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas.  
  
-C'est ça ! Mets-moi encore plus de pression !  
  
-Non. C'est seulement vrai ce que je dis.  
  
-Argggg pitié, on oublie ça ! Euuu… qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille jouer au Nintendo ? Hé hé… hé…  
  
-Non. C'est toi qui a commencé, on doit donc finir.  
  
-Nonnnnnnn pitié T-Chan !  
  
-Pas de pitié avec moi !  
  
Elle dit ça avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce geste inquiète Remington. Il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien avoir derrière la tête. Malgré ses suplications, ils font l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus.  
  
-Mon cher Remmy, commence Tikal, je dois avouer que tu es beaucoup plus doué que Knuckles pour faire ce genre de chose.  
  
-V… vraiment ? demande-t-il en reprenant son souffle  
  
Tikal hoche la tête pour approuver ses dires. Remington se met à rougir.  
  
-Et… qu'est-ce que tu penses que ton père va dire de ça ? demande-t-il  
  
-Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'il va dire.  
  
-Mouais.  
  
*** 


	12. Le retour de Knuckles sur l'ile flottant...

***  
  
Soudain, ils entendent des bruits d'explosion venant de dehors. Les deux regardent par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'assombrit et les gens sortent dehors, affolés.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclame Tikal, morte de trouille  
  
-Je ne sais pas… répond Remington  
  
Soudain, son téléphone portable sonne. Il se dépêche de répondre.  
  
-Je dois te quitter ! Il paraît que l'Ange de l'émeraude mère a été libéré par le docteur Eggman. Je dois me rendre sur les lieux. Reste ici, tu es en sécurité !  
  
Sur ce, il l'embrasse rapidement et sort de chez lui.  
  
-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Knuckles serait encore ici… murmure Tikal  
  
Cette phrase la fait réfléchir. Puis, elle prend son courage à deux mains et sort. Dehors, on entend le cri des gens effrayés. Tikal s'éloigne de plus en plus de la maison de Remington pour enfin apercevoir des gens de la 'police'. Elle s'approche de plus en plus et voit son copain qui tente de parler avec quelqu'un.  
  
-Remmy ! s'écrie-t-elle  
  
-Tikal ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! s'exclame-t-il  
  
-Il est hors de question que je reste chez toi à me faire du souci pour toi !  
  
-Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est extrêmement dangereux de rester ici ?! On vient d'apprendre que l'Ange de l'émeraude mère a réussi à prendre sa forme de Perfect Chaos, car les Chaos emeralds étaient déjà sur l'île ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que ça représente ?!  
  
-J'm'en fiche !! s'écrie-t-elle en commençant à pleurer, je reste ici parce que je t'aime et je veux être sûre qu'il ne t'arrive rien !  
  
-Moi aussi je veux ça !  
  
-Tu es en train de me parler comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre !!!!  
  
-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je veux simplement ton bien !  
  
-Tu l'auras si je reste ici !  
  
Remington part pour ajouter quelque chose mais le Perfect Chaos brise le sol en deux parties, ce qui sépare le jeune sergent de sa copine. Tikal pousse un cri horrifié.  
  
-Remmy !!!!! s'écrie-t-elle  
  
-Merde, c'est pas avec des fusils qu'on va réussir à ramener ce truc dans l'émeraude ! s'écrie Remington  
  
Le Perfect Chaos commence à briser toutes les maisons qu'il y a sur l'île. Plusieurs personnes sont touchées par les attaques puissantes. Alors que Remington pense que tout est perdu, il entend une voix derrière lui.  
  
-Hey Remington ! Long time no see !  
  
Le sergent se retourne vivement.  
  
-Knuckles ?!  
  
-Et oui ! C'est moi ! Même si je suis censé d'être banni de cette île, j'ai remarqué que ça brassait pas mal, donc j'ai décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait. Ma surprise fut de taille. Alors, besoin d'un petit coup de main ?  
  
-C'est pas le temps de déconner, on est dans une sérieuse merde ! En plus, j'ai perdu Tikal de vue !  
  
-Tikal ?!  
  
Ce nom résonne longtemps dans la tête de Knuckles. Tikal est en danger ! Il doit absolument aller la sauver. Il la cherche des yeux, puis finit par la trouver. Le Perfect Chaos lance une attaque vers elle. Sans réfléchir, Knuckles s'élance vers elle, la prend dans ses bras et se sauve au plus vite. Il retourne où il était avec Remington. Il dépose doucement Tikal sur le sol et la regarde longuement. Elle semble avoir beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Elle semble s'être embellie. Lentement, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle.  
  
-R… Remmy ? murmure-t-elle  
  
-N'aie pas peur, tout va bien ! dit Knuckles en se baissant à son niveau  
  
-Knuckles ?!  
  
-Eh oui. Je suis bel et bien de retour.  
  
-M… mais…  
  
Elle regarde par-dessus l'épaule à Knuckles et apperçoit Remington.  
  
-Remmy ! s'écrie-t-elle  
  
Ce dernier arrive en courant. Il prend Tikal dans ses bras et la serre fort. Knuckles reste là, bouche-bée par la scène. Puis, il manque de tomber sur le derrière quand il voit Tikal embrasser Remington.  
  
-Eu… T-Chan ? commence-t-il  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Knuckles ?  
  
-Y'a pas longtemps tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… ou bien je me suis trompé ?  
  
-Effectivement.  
  
***  
  
Désolée de couper l'histoire comme ça, mais je ne l'ai pas encore finie et vous devrez attendre que je la finisse... désolée ! 


	13. Le combat final

***  
  
-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrasses ?  
  
-Parce qu'il est mon copain.  
  
-Eu…  
  
-Moi et Tikal sortons ensemble depuis que tu n'es plus sur l'île. C'est tout.  
  
Sans le vouloir, Knuckles a le goût de frapper Remington et de se mettre à pleurer comme un gros bébé.  
  
-Je.. enfin… non. Oubliez ça. Je vais vous laisser à vos préoccupations… dit-il  
  
Sur ce, il se dirige vers le Perfect Chaos et essaie d'obtenir son attention. Avec peine, il réussit à amener le monstre à l'écart pour pouvoir se battre en paix.  
  
-Le temple de la Master Emerald… hum… ça fait longtemps… songe-t-il  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, la nostalgie ne dure pas longtemps, car voilà que le Perfect Chaos l'attaque en plein fouet. Knuckles revole en arrière et tombe sur le gazon.  
  
-Knuckles ! s'écrie Remington qui arrive en courant avec Tikal  
  
Knuckles ne lui prête pas attention et se concentre sur l'horrible créature. Comment peut-il bien faire pour la détruire ? Il bondit vers elle et tente de lui donner un coup de poing. Malheureusement, le coup n'a aucun effet. L'échidné retombe sur le sol et lance quelques jurons.  
  
-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour le battre… pense-t-il  
  
-Knuckles ! Fais quelque chose ! s'écrie Remington  
  
-Ta gueule ! C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure !  
  
Knuckles se retourne et soupire. Il essaie une fois de plus de blesser le Perfect Chaos mais le résultat reste négatif. Il tente aussi de l'affaiblir avec toutes les techniques de boxe qu'il connaît, mais sans succès. Comme s'il serait tanné, le monstre le frappe violemment et Knuckles attérit à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tikal accoure pour aller le voir. Elle l'apperçoit et se penche sur lui.  
  
-Knuckles ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! s'écrie-t-elle  
  
-Tikal ? murmure Knuckles  
  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es blessé ! Attends, je vais essayer de soigner avec mes pouvoirs spirituels…  
  
Knuckles se relève aussitôt.  
  
-Merde ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'écrie-t-il  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu pourrais m'aider à détruire le Perfect Chaos avec tes pouvoirs !  
  
-Mais comment ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! C'est toi qui en as !  
  
-Eu… je peux bien essayer, mais je ne te garantie rien…  
  
Sur ce, Knuckles prend Tikal dans ses bras et court du plus vite qu'il peut pour retouner au temple de la Master Emerald. Il y avait une foule de gens terrorisés qui attendait son retour. Knuckles dépose Tikal sur le sol et lui fait signe. La jeune fille tente de se concenter du mieux qu'elle peut. Malheureusement, ça lui prend trop de temps et le Perfect Chaos l'attaque. Elle revole dans les airs mais Knuckles la rattrape juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu glandais ?! s'exclame-t-il  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute ! Ça prend énormément de concentration pour pouvoir faire usage de ces pouvoirs ! se défendit Tikal  
  
-Merde…  
  
Tikal se referme les yeux et retente de se concentrer. Elle y parvient et réussit à geler l'air qui l'entoure, arrêtant complêtement le temps. Knuckles soupire et va attaquer le monstre. Il réussit, mais le coup ne semble pas avoir eu de l'effet.  
  
-Dépêche-toi Knuckles !! s'écrie-t-elle  
  
-Ce monstre est complêtement invincible !!  
  
-Je craque !  
  
Tout à coup, l'air recommence à dégeler et le monde recommence à bouger, ainsi que le Perfect Chaos.  
  
-J'en ai marre ! s'écrie Knuckles  
  
Soudain, une idée lui vient en tête.  
  
-Tikal ! Essaie de regeler l'air encore une fois !  
  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !  
  
-Aller !  
  
Tikal réussit tant bien que mal à regeler l'air. Knuckles creuse alors un grand trou et rentre dedans. Avec une excellente précision, il réussit à trouver où est le Perfect Chaos. À cause de son corps gélatineux, Knuckles réussit à y entrer sans problème. Il commence à lui donner pleins de coups de poing. Ses poings passent même à travers son corps. Puis, avec toute sa force, il lui flanque un coup de poing sur le cerveau. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre. Knuckles se précipite dans son trou et fait signe à Tikal de dégeler le temps. Le temps dégèle et Tikal s'effondre sur le sol. Knuckles se précipite vers elle.  
  
-Tikal ! s'écrie-t-il  
  
*** 


	14. Épisode final

***  
  
La jeune fille se relève avec peine. Puis, les deux échidnés regardent la bête qui commence à virer folle.  
  
-Knuckles ! Referme-le dans la Master Emerald !! s'écrie Remington  
  
-C'est vrai !   
  
Sur ce, Knuckles court chercher l'émeraude.  
  
-Aller Tikal, c'est à toi… murmure-t-il  
  
Grâce à ses pouvoirs, la jeune fille essaie de renfemer la bête dans le bijou. Le vent et le sable se lèvent quand elle invoque un de ses pouvoirs. Les autres echidnés doivent fermer les yeux tellement il y a de sable dans l'air. Le vent arrache presque l'émeraude des mains de Knuckles mais celui-ci renforce sa poigne. Après plusieurs interminables secondes, le vent baisse d'intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne qu'une légère brise. Tikal soupire et Knuckles reste bouche-bée, l'émeraude toujours dans ses mains.  
  
-Eu… j'crois qu'on a réussit… dit lentement Knuckles  
  
-Ouais… approuve Tikal  
  
Puis, tout le monde se met à hurler de joie. Remington court vers Knuckles et Tikal et les étreint joyeusement dans ses bras. Knuckles rit bêtement tandis que Tikal pleure de joie.  
  
-Wow ! C'était vraiment cool ! s'exclame Remington  
  
-Ouais ! approuvent en cœur Knuckles et Tikal  
  
Knuckles regarde son émeraude et dit :  
  
-Eh bien… il me reste qu'une chose à faire…  
  
Sur ce, il les quitte et va déposer son émeraude dans le temple. Il la regarde longtemps et soupire.  
  
-Pourquoi suis-je revenu sur cette île ? murmure-t-il  
  
Puis, le visage souriant de Tikal apparaît dans sa tête. Il se met à rougir.  
  
-Bien sûr… pour elle…  
  
L'esprit tranquille, il revient vers ses amis. Tout le monde l'accueille chaleureusement, même le père de Tikal. Du coin de l'œil, Knuckles fixe Tikal. Le remarquant, elle lui fait un sourire chaleureux. Il sourit tristement. Elle est toujours dans les bras de Remington. Knuckles avance lentement vers eux.  
  
-Tikal ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? demande-t-il  
  
-Bien sûr. Attends-moi Remmy, je reviens, répond Tikal  
  
Il l'entraîne loin des autres puis lui dit :  
  
-Je tenais à m'excuser pour la fois où… enfin, quand on a fait l'amour… dit-il tristement  
  
-Eu… ce n'est rien… c'est moi qui doit s'excuser pour t'avoir dénoncé…  
  
-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?  
  
-Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop… j'étais tellement sous le choc… je pensais que tu m'aimais simplement pour le sexe alors j'ai su que je ne devais rien attendre de toi. Je pensais surtout que ce que tu disais n'était pas sincère… Gomen nasai…  
  
-Ah bon… c'est simplement que j'ai fait ça avec amour… Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'aimais, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici. Voilà, je t'aime, je t'adore même.  
  
-Désolée, Knuckles…  
  
Sur ce, elle pointe dans la direction de Remington.   
  
-Ah… je savais déjà… murmure Knuckles, les yeux pleins d'eau  
  
Puis, elle le regarde tristement s'en aller en pleurant. Finalement, elle retourne voir Remington, se sentant coupable d'avoir fait pleurer Knuckles…  
  
*** 


	15. Épilogue

***  
  
Épilogue  
  
***  
  
Point de vue de Tikal  
  
***  
  
Voilà, ça fait maintenant dix ans que le Perfect Chaos a été détruit. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je sais que ça a fait beaucoup de peine à Remmy, mais on s'est juré qu'on resterait toujours amis. Je n'ai pas su résister au charme et au corps de Knuckles. On dirait que plus il vieillit, plus il s'embellit. Il paraît que c'est comme ça chez certaines personnes. Je suppose que dans son cas, c'est comme ça. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, on peut dire qu'il est devenu beaucoup plus mature et beaucoup plus responsable. De plus, il est lui aussi sergent dans l'EST, avec Remington. Il a même adopté le même style de chapeau que lui. Je dois avouer que ça lui fait très bien. Je ne sais pas comment il a encore voulu de moi, mais je me compte chanceuse. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. Je me suis mise du maquillage sur les yeux pour faire plus féminine. Knuckles m'a dit que ça me fait très bien. Remington aussi, d'ailleurs. J'ai aussi laissé tomber ma vieille jupe pour une paire de pantalon court. Mes sandales sont toujours les mêmes. Une chose de nouvelle : j'ai eu un enfant. Avec Knuckles bien sûr. On l'a baptisé Dimitri, en l'honneur de Remington. En effet, Dimitri est son vrai nom. Mais vu qu'il trouve ça laid, il se fait appeler Remington. Dimitri a la fourrure orange comme moi, mais il ressemble énormément à Knuckles. Il a les jointures déformées comme lui. Il a trois ans. En ce moment, je suis en train de préparer le souper, car Knuckles ne tardera pas à arriver. Je suppose qu'il s'est arrêté au temple de la Master Emerald. Il passe beaucoup de temps là-bas, car il dit que c'est encore sa " destinée ". De plus, l'idée de devenir chef de la tribu quand mon père va mourir ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour moi, même devenir chef de la tribu. Vous imaginez donc la suite. Parlant de mon père, il accepte maintenant Knuckles. Ça lui a pris du temps, mais maintenant, ça va bien. Soudain, je vois par la fenêtre Knuckles qui arrive. Je souris légèrement. Sa présence me fait chaud au cœur. Je me sens encore coupable de l'avoir fait pleuré il y a dix ans. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas ouvert les yeux avant ? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
-Salut Knuckles… dis-je doucement  
  
-Salut ma belle, dit-il en m'embrassant  
  
-Ça a été bien au travail aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Ouais, bien sûr. Et toi, tu n'as pas eu trop de misère ?  
  
-Pas du tout !  
  
Puis, il me prend dans ses bras et va dans notre chambre. Il s'assoit sur le lit et me depose dos à lui. Je depose lentement ma tête sur sa poitrine musclée. Chaque fois que je me colle sur lui, je me sens en sécurité. Avec lui, il n'y a rien à craindre. Il prend le manteau qu'il y avait sur le lit et me le met sur les épaules. Il commence à me flatter doucement la tête. Je ferme les yeux, heureuse. Puis, ses mains commencent à descendre lentement sur ma poitrine. Il s'y arrête et la caresse fortement. Malgré ce geste assez brusque, je sais qu'il ne le fait pas avec méchanceté. Je me détends et lui dit :  
  
-Knuckles… tu oublies Dimitri…  
  
-Voyons Tikal… il peut se passer de nous pendant au moins une heure… ce n'est plus un bébé… répond-t-il en continuant à me caresser  
  
-J'avoue…  
  
Sur ce, Knuckles s'allonge lentement sur le lit. Je me penche et mon visage est à environ cinq centimètres du sien. Je l'embrasse passionnément tout en lui retirant son chapeau. Pour sa part, il retire mon gilet et mon pantalon. Puis, il retire mes sous-vêtements ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer.  
  
-T'es prête Tikal ? me demande-t-il sur un ton romantique  
  
-Oui, Knuckles, répondis-je sur le même ton que lui  
  
Puis, il me pénétra brusquement. J'ai dû retenir mon souffle pour ne pas crier. Ses va-et-vient étaient lents et faisaient mal. Toutefois, on sentait la passion dans ses gestes. Après quelques minutes, ma douleur se transforma en plaisir. Finalement, nous jouîmes tous les deux en même temps. Je respirai un bon coup puis lui dit :  
  
-C'était super Knuckles…  
  
-Oui, très…  
  
Je l'embrassai doucement sur le frond. Il me souria. Puis, nous nous rhabillâmes. Je sortis de la chambre et alla dans celle de Dimitri. Il dormait toujours. Knuckles vint me rejoindre et mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je souris de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ? Rien, évidemment.   
  
-Bon, je commence à avoir faim, le sport, ça me creuse l'appétit ! lança Knuckles  
  
-Hey, franchement ! s'exclamai-je  
  
-Hé, hé, hé !!  
  
Je lui souris et alla préparer le souper. La vie continura donc comme ça. Enfin, je l'espère. Après l'aventure d'il y a dix ans, je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il fallait pardonner et attendre d'avoir une raison valable avant d'accuser quelqu'un. Que ça me serve de leçon. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu ne pas pouvoir pardonner Knuckles ? Mystère. Il est la plus belle chose que j'ai au monde avec Dimitri, et il est hors de question que je les perds. Ils resteront toujours avec moi. Vous verrez, ça marchera.  
  
~ Fin  
  
***  
  
Walà, c'est fini. Ce fut assez brusque comme fin, mais je tenais à faire un épilogue. Je déteste quand ça finit bien. Toutefois, ma sœur a voulu que je fasse une histoire qui finit bien. Au fait, si vous voulez voir une image de Knuckles et Tikal quand ils sont plus vieux, copiez/collez cette adresse : http://www.iquebec.com/bakurashell2003/end.png C'est un dessin que j'ai fait. Mainteant, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture de mon autre fan fiction. Je le mettrai sur le site quand il sera fini. By the way, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu " Amour interdit " ! Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire, et j'espère que se fut un plaisir pour vous de le lire ! À bientôt ! =P 


End file.
